


Star Wars: Path Of Jedi

by Bakasta64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Slightly anime inspired, Story completely separate from everything else, Tries to be Canon Compliant, Youngling who survived order 66, flashbacks to life as youngling in the Jedi Order, smuggler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakasta64/pseuds/Bakasta64
Summary: A youngling escapes Order 66 and hides on a planet covered in trash. She is training to one day bring the Jedi back, but there’s one problem, she’s not very strong in the force- at all.A hopeless smuggler with no talent and no future.A great order reduced to myths and conspiracies.A Galaxy engulfed in darkness.There's only one path that leads to a hopeful future, the path of Jedi.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Star Wars Fanfiction Discord





	1. Hidden Amid The Trash

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY….

STAR WARS  
PATH OF JEDI

This is a galaxy of disorder. The GALACTIC EMPIRE  
rules over the majority of civilised worlds. However, the  
galaxy is infested with gangs and pirates. 

With the EMPIRE’s lack of care for the worlds  
they conquer, Many people turn to a life of crime to  
make something of their lives. None except for the very  
top leaders of crime syndicates have succeeded. 

The one thing that kept the galaxy in relative peace,  
the JEDI ORDER, has been obliterated. It’s benevolent  
KNIGHTS massacred, It’s teachings lost. But on a planet  
Covered in trash and grime, forgotten by the universe  
There is one who carries on the path of the JEDI…. 

Above the trash planet Nexor, far in the outer rim 

A sleek, matte black yacht docks into a mess of a light freighter. It’s a random assortment of different freighters, cargo ships, and artillery wielded together and held together by flexitape. It is drenched with grease and oil and smoke billows from cooling vents. It looks like it’s constantly struggling with trying not to burst into its various bits and pieces. 

“You’ve evaded us long enough, now it’s time to pay up.” 

“Yes, yes, I agree. In fact I was just going-” 

“You weren’t going anywhere until you paid us. This is the fifth time you’ve slipped out of your debt.” 

“Yes I know, but listen I don’t have anything to pay you with. But guess what? I’m on my way to a job that will get me MORE than enough credits to pay you back.” 

“You’re lying.”

“Kinda- maybe. But I promise I will return my debt in full before you know it.” 

The alien sighed. “The Don Krry gang is getting inpatient, some were suggesting that I should just kill you on the spot and bring back your ship.” 

“I appreciate that you didn’t.” 

“Look, I like you kid. When you first entered the scene you were a promising rookie smuggler. But someday all of this debt will come back to you.” 

“Hopefully someday is far away. Sooo, does that mean I’m free to go?” 

“You can go, but free would be pushing it.” 

The young man smiled. “I can always count on you. Thanks for being cool.” 

The two ships disconnected, one going into hyperspace and the other flying down to the planet’s surface.” 

Down on the planet's surface trash covers the surrounding plains. Neo-flies skitter about. The only audible sound is the crunching of garbage under the running feet of a young girl. Wild, unkempt hair left to grow uninhibited for years billows like a cloak around her, dark and curly. Her bright purple eyes punctuate her young round face, covered in drool and sweat. To everyone who saw her she wore baggy beige robes with a brown cloak two sizes too large for her. But for her, and those that remembered, she was clad in the iconic robes of the Jedi Knights, though perhaps not as elegantly as they’d remember.  
Her sprint finally ended at a small shack made of spare rusty durasteel. She went inside, grabbed a metal rod leaning in the the corner, and went back outside.  
Wiping her chin and tilting her head back in a vain attempt to swallow her saliva, she widened her feet and held the metal rod as if it were a sword. She then took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and twirled the rod in her hand. She then swung the rod to and fro, spinning and pivoting as she dueled with an imaginary foe. She repeated these same moves in different orders for hours, though to her it felt only like minutes. Contrary to her raggled look she move with grace, strength, and speed. She moved around the plains, parkouring on the various trash that enveloped into the landscape. She would make leaps and twirl in the air, landing like a cat every time. Returning to her shack and setting her stick back in it’s rest place, she plopped herself down on the itchy scratchy patch that she called a carpet. Rested on the carpet were a dozen of differently sized stones. Moss covering them and one large stone with some form of fungi slowly growing on top.  
She sighed and thought to herself, this is where the fun begins.  
With the grace and skill she showed in her saber training an observer would assume her to be one greatly attuned to the Force.  
She was not.  
In fact, when she was first discovered by the jedi as a baby, they made a point of remarking how low of a medichlorian count she had. It was a miracle that she was even found, let alone trained. A fact repeatedly brought to her attention by both her teachers and her fellow younglings. 

“She’s headed straight for the agricultural corps!” A particular snot nosed one said behind her back once. 

However, to the amusement of everyone, she remained adamant that she WOULD become a great Jedi Knight despite her pitifully low medichlorian count. She said it every time she could, to everyone who met her. 

“It doesn't matter how many medichlorians I have or how much force sensitivity I was born with, I’m going to become a Jedi Master if I put in everything I have!” 

And she did put in all of her effort. Staying up late to train her body and mind. Almost everyone told her that she had no business becoming a Jedi, some with better intentions than others, but she ignored all of them. 

There was only one other person who she could stand listening to for more than a minute, a boy. The best student in the academy, many teachers called him a prodigy. ‘The next Anakin.’ He had icy white hair, and a demeanor to match. His eyes were a light blue and he stood rigid and attent. She had made a point of becoming his (self proclaimed) rival, and unlike everyone else who rolled their eyes and scoffed her would stop her mid training and tell her in a emotionless voice to “stop trying so hard to be what you’re not before you hurt yourself.”  
She could not tell for the life of her whether this was out of contempt or pity. Until one day a week after she started training in the middle of the night, he came in carrying two water containers, a towel, and a clock. She stared at him with confusion until he walked up to her, looked her in the eye, and said robotically “At one you go back to bed, I’ll drag you back if you don’t.” before walking away like nothing happened .  
I guess he’s actually concerned about me, in his own weird way. 

The smuggler’s ship fit right in with the trash covered landscape as it landed near one of the few hubs of civilization on the planet. The landing gears wouldn’t come out so it landed with a loud thud as it touched down. The boarding ramp fell down with a hard clang as a young man stepped out, wild hair pointing in 20 directions and face unshaven. His hair was just a bit less than a beard. He had gray eyes, well worn leather jacket and boots, and blue pants with white tufts on his knees. He had a generic looking blaster rifle on his hip. Following him was a yellowed with age and oily droid, an R1-D1 model. While it would sell barely enough credits for a drink, the smuggler was proud to be it’s partner. When asked he would tell people that they should be jealous that he has a relic from the High Republic in his collection. The droid spoke out in a series of sharp low beeps and bops that were staticky and glitchy sounding. Every noise he made was like an error sound, when he wasn’t talking he made a fairly loud whrr noise from his processor. Interjected into it was an even louder thump, which gave the impression that he might completely crash at any moment. But R1-D1 kept on keeping on without any hiccups regardless. The smuggler greatly respected him for that. 

“Let’s get what we came here and get out before our sense of smell completely dissipated, okay R1? 

The droid borped in a manner that conveyed confused sympathy. He never did understand how these ‘smells’ humans experienced could possibly inhibit their ability to function so drastically, but it seemed very inconvenient. 

The girl was jogging across the trashy plains, this time to reach a destination. The City of Mianttle, the main trading hub of this planet. Nothing on this planet could be considered civilization, but if you had to pick out the most civilized place on Nexor, Mianttle would be the first choice. It had no spaceport, the landscape was flat enough that you could land anywhere, but it had hotels, cantinas, restaurants, and several businesses. Though there were always a fair amount of people day or night amongst the streets, it was never bustling. No one ever stayed here long unless they were either dirt poor or trying way too to go off the hologrid. Both of which applied to the girl. She reached the entry arch opening to the city, which was surrounded by a small sheet of plastisteel serving as a wall. As she walked inside the city was the same it's always been, mismatching shacks contained the shops, restaurants, bars, hotels, and housing for its citizens. On each road a few wildly varying species went about their day. The Empire hadn’t even visited the planet yet, even they realized using resources to control this world wasn’t worth the effort.  
The girl stopped at a large building that, unlike everything else, was actually made of solid material. There were even modern facilities like automatic doors and comm stations. It served as a place to trade junk salvaged from the surrounding trash that can become valuable. Today she had brought something especially valuable,  
She walked in and went to the front desk. The lighting was bright but went flickered on and off, the floor and walls were grey and there was nothing but a front desk, hallways and stairs leading to different rooms. There was only one person in line in front of her, a boy with distinctly unkempt hair and a jacket. 

He slammed his hands on the desk. “The kriff you mean I’m not allowed to do business here?!”


	2. Call To Action! The youngling and smuggler cross paths!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Path Of Jedi a youngling girl survived order 66 and is hiding on the trash planet Nexor. Meanwhile, a young man who is struggling with his life as a smuggler goes to the planet to sell his stuff and make enough credits to pay back the Don Krry Gang. When these two run into each other what will transpire? Find out on this chapter of Path Of Jedi!

The girl was surprised at this scene transpiring. In this town people didn’t try to make themselves stand out too much, to see this guy causing such a ruckus made her curious. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, tilting her head. 

The boy turned around to stare at the speaker, his face expressing annoyance at the highest level. He looked a little older than her, his facial hair prominent, it was more than stubble but didn’t quite make up a beard. His unkempt hair, stained brown leather Jacket, blue pants with tufts showing out on the kneecaps, and black boots that had seen better days showed that he wasn’t the most well off person even for this planet. He had a boyish face that betrayed his otherwise ragged look and made him appear more innocent than she expected. His dull grey eyes had a surprising amount of life in them, there was a certain light in them that was uncommon in most people that wore similarly rugged clothing. 

“This business just ended my life, that’s what’s going on! My last and only chance to scrounge up credits to pay off my debts and they don’t buy rare holovids!” The boy ranted, then he looked at this strange girl who’d talked to him. “Is this some kinda new fashion sense this town has?” 

The girl stuttered like she always did when someone even vaguely referenced the Jedi. She was horrible at keeping secrets, even ones that could cost her life. 

“It’s… a, it’s comfy. Not very fancy but it works.” She smiled awkwardly. 

The boy nodded. “Better than rags. Have a survivable day.” 

He walked past her out the door. The girl hesitated but then followed him out. 

“Wait! What do you mean it ended your life? Do you-” The girl was distracted by the roar of a sleek matte black ship landing just outside the town. 

The girl was shocked to see such a nice ship land, in all her life since she went to Nexor she’d only seen a few ships as nice as that. There had to be something important going on. Her gut told her that the boy she met and the ship that landed were connected, her instructors had often said that those gut feelings were the Force guiding you, though until now she never really felt this kind of feeling. The girl grinned wide and looked around, eventually picking up a rusted metal pipe to use as a makeshift weapon if need be. 

“This is it! This is my chance to help the galaxy as a Jedi!” The girl yelled, so excited she forgot about her exile. “That dude said something about his life ending, that ship must be here to track him down and kill him!” 

The girl closed her eyes and searched for the boy she had met, using all her mental strength she sensed him running from multiple people, she couldn’t sense how many but she could feel their intent to kill. She could also feel the boy’s desperation to escape and not die, he had so much fear the girl felt for him.   
All her life her dream was to be a Jedi Master and help people, finally she saw the perfect chance. She moved her feet and ran as her long dark hair waved in the wind. 

… 

The smuggler ran through the spacious streets of the hallway, turning around to fire his blaster at his attackers when he could. What a pitiful end, dying on a trash world, a forgotten smuggler. There was no way he’d make it back to his ship, even if he could, their ship could blast him into dust before it managed to get off the ground. What was he thinking going to this planet, of course they wouldn’t give a flying gundark about rare holos of historical and recent events. So what if the Six Credit Gang was after him? There were places he could avoid them and still make a profit. He was such an idiot, he thought to himself.   
Turning a corner just in time for a blast aimed at him to hit the wall of a building, he realized that he’d run straight into a dead end. Only a densely packed bunch of shoddily made buildings awaited him.   
He turned to face his assailants, they all wore a mismatch of different armor suits and banished huge blasters, they also had vibroblades on their legs. Some had round plexiglass helmets tinted black while others showed their faces.   
The smuggler realized he only had one option left, and it wasn’t one he was confident about. He would have to try to talk with the Don Krry Gang and explain his situation. Maybe, just maybe, they’d be willing to give him one extra chance to go to another world and sell his goods. 

He cleared his throat. “My apologies for this predicament, this is all just a misunderstanding. I understand that my payment to the Don Krry Gang has not yet been fulfilled but it’s not because of any lack of funds. I merely need to sell my supplies to get the credits necessary to pay you, however I’ve made some enemies that are watching for me so I needed to find a planet clear of them. It’s actually funny, this junkyard of a town doesn’t even want to buy rare-” 

One of the Don Krry Gang members, a Zabrak with bright yellow skin, shoved his gun into the smuggler’s chest. 

“You’ve had your time to pay us back, shouldn’t have made a loan if you couldn’t pay it back. Nothing personal kid.” 

Before the Zabrak blasted the smuggler someone leapt down from atop a building and cracked him in the head with a metal pipe. The smuggler was fliching from anticipation of they shot but looked up to see the purple eyed girl wearing those strange robes. The other goons stepped back, then trained the blasters at her. She had a wide grin on her face as she looked at the boy. 

“You alright?” She said. 

The boy slowly moved next to the girl. “Yeah… nice hit. Thanks for the save uh-” 

“Saiteko Moro, you?” 

“Panzer Rike, glad to meet you.” 

Saiteko spun her weapon across both arms before standing firm, her weapon held in front and her legs bent and ready to move. Panzer held his blaster upright. 

A gang member with a helmet on cried out. “Take them out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Saiteko and Panzer defeat these gangster goons? Find out next time on Path Of Jedi!


	3. Escape From Nexor! The Adventure Starts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Path Of Jedi, the youngling in hiding, Saiteko Moro, met a small time smuggler named Panzer Rike. Panzer was being hunted by the Don Krry Gang and would've been overwhelmed by their attack if Saiteko hadn't jumped in and intervened. But now Saiteko and Panzer will have to battle the Don Krry Gang for their lives! Will these two unlikely allies beat this menacing mob? And what will they do if they survive? Find out on this chapter of Path Of Jedi!

Saiteko rushed forwards with a swiftness unseen by anyone else present. With the metal staff she swung into the gut of the goon who was going to shoot Panzer before turning and swinging upwards, hitting another goon in the face. She dodged a blaster bolt fired by the man who ordered the attack and hit the man who she just attacked with a jump side kick. Panzer followed her lead and shot at the first guy Saiteko hit. The blast killed him and he then ran from various other blaster bolts that nearly hit him.   
Now the two of them were fighting together, Saiteko hit them with her staff so that Panzer could blast them. Saiteko dodges incoming fire with an expected grace, though she still just barely moved in time and was quite jumpy. Panzer dodged blaster bolts with less grace, jumping and dancing out of the line of fire hollering in surprise. At first they were uncoordinated, Saiteko would hit some goons with her staff only for them to recover and shoot back and Panzer would blaster wildly at some goons only to miss and leap away from the return fire. However eventually after much struggle they came into a groove and worked as one.   
Saiteko swung her metal staff with skill and caught the goons off balance. She was just too fast to hit as she was able to dodge the goons’ blaster fire. Panzer followed Saiteko’s lead and fired at the goons wildly. He coordinated his fire to shoot at the goons hit by the youngling’s staff, which made his so-so aim a little better.   
Together they made quick work of the Don Krry goons, though the battle left them severely winded.   
After the fight the surrounding area was covered in blaster scoring and the youngling and the smuggler were lying on the ground panting. They both were smiling despite their exhaustion. 

“Did… we really just do that?” Panzer asked. 

“Yep! We did it! Are you okay?” Lucy returned. 

Panzer scoffed. “Am I okay? You beat the Don Krry Gang with just a metal stick!” 

“I’m fine. I trained a lot with this staff. Though I’d prefer a blade.” Saiteko stopped herself from talking about how she really wanted a lightsaber. 

Panzer got up and reached his hand out to pull up Saiteko. When she got up they looked at each other. 

“How were you so elegant while fighting those guys? You looked like it was second nature.” Panzer asked. 

Saiteko laughed. “Trust me, it wasn’t. You could say I… had some special training.” 

“What kind of training could be that special on this trash ball of a planer?” Panzer joked. 

“I don’t know.” Saiteko said with a grin. 

Panzer was confused but had other things on his mind. 

“We need to go before they come looking for their lost members. Come on.” Panzer waved his hand forwards. 

“What?” 

Panzer smiled. “Since you stepped into my business now you’re on their hit list too. You don’t have to come with me, but I’ve been dying for some new crew members.” 

“But… we just met!” 

“I have low standards,” Panzer admitted. “very low standards. But trust me, the Don Krry don’t tolerate people crossing them.”

Saiteko laughed and ran with Panzer towards his run down ship. When she saw it she burst out laughing.   
The ship was an uninspired boxy design, it’s cockpit was in the center at the front of the ship. Five round primary thrusters jutted out at the back giving the otherwise completely square ship a bit of a round backside. On top of the ship was a laser turret which was the only defensive capability the ship had. The whole thing was held together by quick fixes and it was covered in oil and smoke. 

“This is my ship, the Haibutsu.” 

“Can it even fly?” Saiteko said through her giggles. 

Now it was Panzer’s turn to get flustered. “It-it works fine! Anyways it’s all I got!” 

A random part fell off the ship with a clang. 

“It’s fine, that was just decoration. Didn’t need it anyway.” Panzer muttered. 

From the ramp (which was left open) came R1-D1. He screeched a greeting to his “Master Rike” and then gurgled a question as to who the girl was. 

Saiteko’s eyes lit up with stars and she ran over and hugged the droid. “IT’S SOOOOO CUUUTE!” She cried as she held the droid ignorant to the fact that she was getting oil on her robes. 

Panzer Rike sighed. “That’s my droid, R1-D1. Older than a Wookie’s grandpa but good company.” 

“He’s amazing!” Saiteko said. 

R1 warbled something that sounded like embarrassment but didn’t back away from the hug. 

“This,” Rike gestured to Saiteko. “is our new crewmate, Saiteko. She helped me get out of a predicament with the Don Krry Gang. She knows how to use a metal stick. Now that she slighted the gang she’s on their hit list like us, so I decided she might as well join us.” 

R1 beeped a greeting to Saiteko and told Panzer that the ship was ready to take off. 

“Thanks, let’s get out of here before they realize some of their men are gone.” Panzer ushered Saiteko into the ship. 

Saiteko let go of the droid and walked up the ramp into the Haibutsu. 

The inside of the ship was just as dirty as the outside, but it was also cluttered with various tools and equipment as well as spare parts. From the ramp the ship opened into a medium sized open space. This must have been the living room as there was a couch, a holotable, some chairs as well as a small kitchen and cupboards. Though the room was messy and small it was kinda comfy. There was a stained rug that covered most of the room and the swinging lights lit up the room just enough to make it seem homely. However there were noticeable muffled sounds like a loud hum, clangs, and booms.  
Panzers said that there was a cargo hold which took up most of the space in the ship and a refresher room but that there was only one bedroom. 

“It’s okay! We can share it!” Saiteko responded. 

“W-What?!” Panzer stuttered, his face glowing red. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked. 

“Yes! We can’t s-share a bed! That’s… weird!” 

“Why’s it weird?” Saiteko said innocently. 

Wait, Panzer thought, this girl lived on this trash planet for her whole life. So she probably wouldn’t know about… that kind of stuff. 

“Well, I mean, I just like having a lot of room to sleep on my bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want or…” 

Saiteko smiled. “The couch is great!” 

She went over and sat down on it again then began bouncing up and down. 

“So bouncy!” 

Panzer shook his head. “I’m going to pilot us out of here. You can come with me but I’d rather you stay here, the cockpit’s really cramped.” He turned and went down a hallway leading to the cockpit, R1-D1 following him while chortling out a “see you later” to Saiteko. 

The cockpit was a small space and was covered all around with a hell of a lot of controls, buttons, levers, and screens. There were two chairs for a pilot and copilot but the narrow area made having two people fit tight and constricting. 

Panzer slid into the pilot’s seat and started flicking various buttons and switches. The ship wrrred to life as the computer screens glowed on. The ship’s engines became a boisterous roar as the ship prepared to take off. Checking that the ship was as close to ready as it could be Panzer Rike firmly grasped the control stick as he slowly took the ship up. Leaving the ground, the ship bobbed upwards as it rose towards the sky. 

Saiteko Moro meanwhile was feeling ecstatic to finally leave the desolate trash world. She sat back into her seat and felt the ship’s turbulence around her. When she focused really hard and cleared her mind she could even feel the blips of life in the Force grow farther away as they left the atmosphere, nearby was the energy of her new partner. His Force presence felt like the energy of those on Nexor, bleak and beat down, lacking pride or optimism. It was clear that Panzer’s life as a smuggler hadn’t been kind to him, but Rike had something no one on Nexor possessed, a spark of warmth and hope that existed deep down in their subconscious. Saiteko smiled, the man she had been pushed into joining with was actually a good person deep down. In a way they were both down on their luck. 

Looking around at her new surroundings Saiteko Moro grinned and clenched her fists in determination. “This it it. The beginning of my journey to become a Jedi and bring back the Order! I’ll achieve that dream, no matter what! NoAAAAFGH!” The Haibutsu violently lurched into hyperspace, causing Saiteko to fall off the couch. 

After all these years on one planet going into hyperspace feels just like it did on the first time. Though… Saiteko didn’t remember it being this rough a ride…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiteko has made friends with Panzer Rike and has left the world she was hiding on, how will Moro continue her Jedi training? What is the backstory of the pauper smuggler she's made friends with? And have our heroes seen the last of the Don Krry Gang? Find out next time on Path Of Jedi!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this extremly experimental story that I thought of randomly! I always wanted a Star Wars story that's in the shonen genre of anime and manga and thought up what I'd like to see in that kind of story. This story takes lots of influence from Naruto, Dragon Ball, Bleach, and One Piece so if you like those shows hopefully this fic will instill some of what makes those stories great in the Star Wars universe. Also, don't expect to see any characters from the main canon, some may appear but I'm mostly creating an original story.


End file.
